


A Day In The Life

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Hawkmates and Friends [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Just a day in the life of Carter and Kendra after they've left the Legends.





	A Day In The Life

She smiled as she saw him walking in. 

She saw Cassie; the new barista; walk up to him. 

 

“Hey welcome to Amelie’s! Can I get anything started for you?” 

He smiled as he replied, “No I'm good thank you. I'm just here for my wife.” 

She saw Cassie frown at that. Poor kid never had a chance.

 

Carter smiled wider as he saw her emerge from behind the counter. 

“Hey beautiful” he said as he greeted her and then gave her a kiss.

“Hey back.”

 

“So dinner and then crime fighting?” Carter asked as they drove home.

“Sounds good. What are we having?” 

“I may have cooked up a nice little something.”

“Oh a surprise huh?” 

“Maybe”

 

 

“Well I'd say that was a good night” she said as they got into bed.

“I’d say. There was the robbery we stopped and the fire we put out.” 

“I'm beat. No wonder my coworkers are always asking why I'm so tired.”

“You never look tired. You always look beautiful.” he said as kissed her.

“Well you don't look so bad yourself” she replied as she kissed him back.


End file.
